


Fragile

by LuinDae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, more comfort tho, the summary pretty much says it all, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuinDae/pseuds/LuinDae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenyatta gets hurt but Genji is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

Genji grunted as he sheathed his weapon. They weren’t expecting Talon’s attack on the outpost they were staying at and were taken by surprise. Today’s fight was especially hard but thankfully they had somehow managed to win without anyone on their side getting killed. He and Zenyatta got separated during the fight, normally Genji would stay close to the omnic, they worked well together, but everything was chaotic and they got separated.

He looked around but he couldn’t see the omnic anywhere. He climbed the wall and jumped from the roof to the other side of the building where he had last seen him. The cyborg had a moment of panic as he saw his master on the ground, back turned to him, curled into himself. Genji immediately ran to his side.

“Master, were you harmed?” he said with a shaking voice, he knew Zenyatta could hold his own in a battle but he was still fragile. The omnic tensed for a moment before relaxing. “I wasn’t careful enough and someone managed to get too close,” he replied as he montioned to his arm “but it’s not bad.” It was hanging uselessly by Zenyatta’s side, the metal on the shoulder dented. Genji let out a relieved sigh. They didn’t have any tools to fix it but it could be taken care of later.

He gathered the omnic into his arms and moved into the building next to them, ignoring Zenyatta’s protests that he could walk by himself. He knew the omnic wasn’t badly injured but he was still shaken by the sight of his master injured. He closed the door behind them just in case, Talon may have left but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

Genji put Zenyatta on the ground and sat behind him, arms around the omnic’s waist. He put his forehead on Zenyatta’s shoulder and let out a shaky sigh.

“Genji-”

“Just… give me a moment?” he said, interrupting the other man. “Of course, take as much time as you need.” Genji felt his heart swell. this was one of the reasons why he loved him so much, Zenyatta always gave him space when he needed it.

Time passed and the cyborg felt himself slowly relax. He raised his head a bit to observe the other’s body. Zenyatta lacked the protective plating most omnics had, a thing all Shambali members shared from what he had noticed. It made him look more frail, less of a threat, something that made enemies underestimate him. If you looked closer you could see remainders from past battles. Genji traced his hand along the scratches on Zenyatta’s arm that carved patterns on his body. His hand moved to the monk’s back, absentmindedly running his fingers along the wires.

“I was unaware that there were injuries on my back.” Zenyatta’s tone was teasing. He turned to look at the omnic then, who was already staring at him.

“O-oh, I’m sorry, I just-”

“It’s alright Genji, I don’t mind.” Zenyatta chuckled as Genji ducked his head in embarrassment. He took the cyborg’s hand in his own and squeezed it tight. 

A few moments passed in silence before the monk interrupted it. “We should go back before others get worried.” Genji could hear the reluctance in his voice.

“Just a while longer.” he replied, just as unwilling to interrupt this. “Just a little longer then.“ Genji silently wished for more moments like this, just him and Zenyatta, preferably uninjured next time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything so I'm pretty rusty, I hope you liked it! Genyatta deserves more love. Dedicated to littlebosmer who was patient enough to deal with my ranting.


End file.
